hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
TDWR Finale
This is the finale episode of Total Drama: Wawanakwa's Return by User:TDfan10. "Last time on Total Drama Wawanakwa's Return the seim-finals, the top 4's fate was decided by the eliminated contestants. Although Scott was evil, they chose Dawn to be eliminated meaning.Over Eater Owen, Sneaky Guy Scott, and Lonely Goth Chick Gwen are left. Who will win? Who will lose? Will there be a next season? Find out right here on Total Drama: Wawanakwa's Return FINALE!" (Theme song) The finalists went into the cafeteria for the challenge. "Welcome finalists!" Chris greeted. They sat down on the bench with platters infront of them. "Today there will be a temptation Challenge! Underneath those platters are some of the finest cooked lobster in the world! Whoever eats it is eliminated and gets third place so....GO!" They opened the platters to see the best looking lobster ever! Gwen: That is tempting! Owen will have a lot of trouble with this! Owen started to drool. Scott looked at it like it was heavenly. Gwen just looked away with her arms folded. After 30 minutes, Gwen looked at it and started poking it. Owen: So the lobster was just sitting there on my plate. It looked delicious, I couldn't help it so I...... Owen shoved the lobster in his mouth. "Owen is out!" Chris announced. Owen: Ate it. "The final 2: Scott and Gwen! They will have to do the most hardest challenge ever!" Gwen and Scott looked at each other in fright. They went to a giant box. "This is a maze! There will be 10 keys! Only one of them will open the case that has one million dollars!" They saw the eliminated contestants on bleachers. There was one with Gwen's poster, and one with Scott's poster. On the Gwen bleacher were:Owen, Izzy, Shawn, B, Beardo, Duncan, Samey,Dave, Lindsay, Zoey, and Mike. On the Scott bleacher were: Al, Heather, Staci, and Amy. Chris rang his air-horn and said "GO!" They climbed the stairs and jumped in the holes in the ceiling. They were on slides. They came off and ran opsite direction. The color was orange and there were holes in the walls. Gwen went into a dead end, then a wall sealed it off. She was trapped. She saw a portal gun and shot at the wall* She went in and picked up a key. Scott was having trouble. He ran into a wall and a table. A key flew into his hand. They found the exit. Scott slid out first, he tried to unlock it, it wasn't the right one. He went back up the stairs to try again. Gwen tried, she ran back up. Scott found Fang and ran! He noticed a key on his neck. He made a Scott dummy to throw him off.Fang was confused. Scott swooped in and took the key and exited. Gwen found a key on a coffin she took the key and ran. Both keys didn't work. It happened for so long there was only one key left. "ONE KEY LEFT! Gwen and Scott are looking frantically!" Scott picked up a key. Scott: So the final key I have, And it's going great! Gwen tripped him and took the key. She ran out of the maze and was about to pen the chest until Scott pulled her back, took the key, and opened the case. "SCOTT WINS TOTAL DRAMA: WAWANAKWA'S RETURN!" Chris annoounced smiling. Scott and Gwen hugged. She let go and all the contestants came to cheer Scott's victory. Dawn came and kissed. He picked her up and put her on his shoulders. They had a great party to celebrate his victory. Then everyone was getting tired and went to sleep in the cabins, Scott and Dawn went to the dock and sat down. "What are we going to do when this is all over?" he asked her. "I don't know," she replied putting her head on his shoulder,"I just had enough drama for one season." Category:Finales Category:Fan Fictions